


After Everything

by iamfrenchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Happy, Hellhounds, Hurt, I took huge liberties in keeping characters alive, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating Rituals, Multi, Pack, Pain, Sex, Smut, Stanford, The Haunt, True Mates, University, Vampires, Werewolf Courting, Wooing, courting, cuteness, ending, incubus, nightmare monster, sarcastic, shift - Freeform, smart, stiles is confused, the bite, werefox, werefox!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being courted by a Sourwolf was the last thing that Stiles ever expected to happen but it did and he finally had the chance to just be with Derek. But things happen and the couple face up against powerful monsters and they try their best to survive everything. </p><p>Or the one where Stiles and Derek have crap luck but they love each other so everything is fine, as long as they are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever STEREK fic and I don't know if I like it. If you like it you can comment and kudos and all of those nice things.  
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: ixamxfrenchy.tumblr.com or on instagram: iamfrenchy

After everything, after so many different things that had happened, after every single thing that could ever go wrong, finding a dead rabbit on his welcome mat was something that Stiles just didn’t look forward to on the cold winter morning. He stared at the sight, the poor thing was bloodied and torn a little and he couldn’t understand what the hell it was doing there. It had been delivered, it had to have been to make some sense because dead rabbits just didn’t show up at his door on a day to day basis.

“What’s going on?” His dad gazes over his shoulder and sees the poor fluffy white rabbit on the welcome mat and just sighs, he doesn’t question it any further, just shakes his head and passes Stiles on his way to the cruiser.

“Clean that up” Sheriff Stilinski shouts from the cruiser before he gets in to start his shift and Stiles just stares at the rabbit some more before sighing, this is really not something he wants to deal with on top of everything else.

“Stupid supernatural bullshit” He mutters, grabbing a bag in the kitchen before he goes to dispose the body, he feels sad for the pour fluffy bunny but he just doesn’t want to think too hard about it, it’s a Monday morning and his Adderall and coffee hasn’t kicked in so he gets to not think for a while.

\--

At school Scott isn’t much help, just stares as Stiles tells him about the bunny on the welcome mat, it’s a thing now, how can it not be a thing now?

“What do you mean you got a dead rabbit on your welcome mat?” Scott stares at him and Stiles doesn’t know where to shove his head to just relieve himself from the pure stupidity that the Alpha could be at points.

“I found a dead rabbit on my welcome mat, is there something that I need to know? Are there any wolf business that I haven’t been informed of yet?” Stiles stares at Scott, waiting for his best friend to get to a point where he would remember if there was in fact something but Scott just shook his head.

“No new wolf business that I know of, it’s been quiet and you know it, we finally just get to be normal for a few months, don’t make a mole hill out of ant hill” He tries not to laugh at the poor use of the saying but just accepts it. It must’ve just been an isolated incident, the rabbit got into a freak accident and stumbled onto the Stilinski porch before things became too dire, it happens that close to the preserve.

“Yeah, guess you’re right” He grumbles and watches as Scott smiles at something over his shoulder, shaking his head when he turns to find Allison and Lydia heading their way. It was an odd sensation these days, Lydia being one of his best friends, the girl of his dreams becoming nothing more than a person he could turn to, to save his life and he knew she trusted him too in any dire situations.

Since Scott had been turned things had been good and bad, good in the sense of all of his new friends, all of the people that they had saved along the way. Derek had gone off the straight path at one point when he had turned Erica, Isaac and Boyd but he couldn’t deny the fact that they were now some of his best friends. The three betas had built up Derek’s pack while he had been Alpha but shit happened and Derek wasn’t the alpha anymore but no bitter feelings were being harboured on that side. They were later joined by Malia, Kira and Jordan Parish when they finally figured out what exactly he was. And finally they were joined by Liam, the first wolf that Scott had turned to save his life, it had taken some getting used to but they could finally say that they were pack, finally a true family.

They were a strong pack, a pack with a true Alpha, a born wolf, an Argent Hunter, a Banshee, four turned betas, a werecoyote, a kitsune, a phoenix and a Stiles. Stiles still couldn’t understand his role in the pack but after everything that had happened since Scott had been turned, Stiles had been proven to be essential to the pack, time and time again.

“Is there any lore on anything that leaves dead rabbits on welcome mats?” Stiles asks Lydia as they walk to Calculus and she stares at him for a second, a calculating look on her face, her brows furrowed and he could see her working through every single thing she has read.

“Not that I know of, I could go through the bestiary for you again if you want?” She’s been a lot nicer since everything happened, after the Nogitsune happened and Stiles had almost lost himself she had been there to help him, to get him back on his feet. That had been a dark time for Stiles, everything had happened so quickly and he still got nightmares, even now almost a year later but he always woke up to a stark black wolf at the foot of his bed, blue eyes watching him and he would feel safe.

It had been something that Stiles hadn’t expected from Derek, after the nogitsune had happened Stiles was so sure that his friends would leave him, that he would be left alone, people got hurt that night, Allison turned around at the brink of death and he was just so sure that he would be written off that he had stayed inside of his room for almost a week straight when Derek had broken into his room, finding Stiles mid nightmare. It had been a bad one, one where he couldn’t escape the fox spirit and he couldn’t out run it and it kept hurting the people he loved but when he woke up to Derek shaking him he had broken down in tears and Derek had held him, supporting him while he broke down. It had been something of a shock to find Derek to be the one that had gotten Stiles to interact with the pack again and he was the one that held Stiles when he woke up from nightmares.

When the nightmares finally died down he was sure that Derek would leave but he just didn’t, he still showed up every night to make sure that Stiles was fine and he couldn’t understand why a person would do that, especially someone that had hated him for so long but Derek didn’t talk much and he wasn’t one to actually stay awake while he spent time with Stiles. It was odd and something to get used to when Stiles woke up the first time and found Derek in his full shift and not in his normal human body but when the wolf cuddled Stiles after a nightmare he didn’t care all that much. No one knew that Derek was there for him and they wanted to keep it that way, it was easier that way and that way Stiles didn’t have to explain what he was feeling exactly when Derek showed up at his window every night.

\--

The rabbit had not been an isolated incident. That was one thing for sure when he found a bird laying on the welcome mat the next morning, he stared at the pigeon on the mat and he couldn’t understand why it was there. He looked over his shoulder to his dad and the man just shook his head.

“I have no idea and you need to throw that thing away” John Stilinski pointed out, handing Stiles yet another bag and Stiles followed the orders, dropping the bird in the bins out front of the house before he grabbed his bags and made his way to school.

“It was a pigeon this time” He informed Scott, his hand kept fidgeting and he couldn’t understand it, must be the caffeine overload.

“Maybe you have a cat that likes you, have you been feeding the cats again?” Scott asked and Isaac nodded next to him, stupid Isaac and his agreeing ways.

“No I have not been feeding the cats, I stopped like three years ago when that one cat had her litter under my bed.” Stiles pointed it out, Scott had been talking about Allison that day so he wasn’t to blame when he forgot some things like a cat having a litter under his best friend’s bed.

“Maybe throw out the mat?” Isaac tried and Stiles just narrowed his eyes at the tall boy.

“And how is that going to solve the dead animals on my porch?” He asked and Isaac shrugged, shaking his head and going back to reading a novel for his English lit class.

“That’s a swell idea”

\--

He threw out the mat and had replaced it with one with a snarky comment on it, he loved it more than what he was going to admit.

\--

“Do you know why dead animals keep showing up at my door?” Stiles asked one night almost a week later, Derek had just stepped through the window and he narrowed his eyes at Stiles, almost turning back to the window but thinking better of it.

“I don’t know” He sounded odd, his shoulders tense and he kept his focus on Stiles face, as if reading for his reaction.

“I just don’t get it, it doesn’t make sense that there’s bloody animals on the welcome mat every morning” He mutters before turning to switch off the laptop, he turned back around and found Derek already shifted on his bed, the blue eyes watching him and Stiles ran a hand over the wolfs head, scratching at his hears and he heard Derek growl but it turned into an almost purr so he assumed that he had won that time.

“I wish that it would just stop, I feel bad for the poor animals because I keep having to throw them out” He speaks again, grabbing his pj’s and heading to go take a shower.

\--

Things took a strange twist after that, the animals stopped but he found odd items in the fridge, steaks to start with and an odd amount of Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups in the cupboard but he pinned that on his dad and went on with his life.

But things grew to be more odd. He found wild flowers on his windowsill a few days later and then again the next day and he couldn’t understand the gesture or who would be behind the odd actions.

“I’m getting flowers now” He told Lydia while they did their homework on his floor that evening, she turned her head from the wild flowers to Stiles and it was like something snapped in her brain and she shook her head, laughing.

“Stiles, you’re being courted, werewolf style” She told him and he shook his head at that, to be courted would mean that he was liked by one of the wolves and that just wasn’t something that was going to happen.

“And by whom am I being courted, Lydia?” He asks, amused at her revelation and she shrugged.

“Who would know the most about werewolf traditions? Definitely not a turned wolf” She spoke to him like he was slow and Stiles could be so slow at times and he turned his gaze to the wildflowers and wanted to hit himself when he thought back to the day in the preserve when he was helping Derek with some scavenging and he had picked a few of the wildflowers, he was manly enough to admit that he had liked them a lot and had placed them in his hair as a joke, Derek had just shook his head at him but a smile was there.

“That doesn’t even make sense, how do werewolves court someone?” He asked and she rolled her eyes at him but spoke nonetheless.

“Werewolves much like wolves court in some odd ways but it comes down to showing that they would make excellent mates. They court by showing that they are fit mates by providing for their mates, hence the dead animals, they show their strength and power, you’ve seen him fight how many times, and they care for their mates, well Derek shows it in odd ways but he shows that he cares with the flowers” And suddenly everything made sense and he wanted to shoot himself for not realising things sooner, he could’ve been with Derek a lot sooner if he had known what to look for.

Derek had been showing that he would be the perfect mate for Stiles for so long that he was surprised that Derek kept going after so many long months.

“How do I accept?” I ask her and she shrugs her shoulder.

“There really isn’t an exact way to say yes, I just think you go to him and tell him you agree with him, kiss the living daylights out of him and live happily ever after” Makes sense, he gets up from the floor, grabbing the Jeep’s keys and shouting that he’ll see Lydia later as he rushes to his car, speeding all the way to the loft that Derek calls his home.

He doesn’t even knock when he pushes open the heavy steel door and finds Derek in front of the huge windows but he turns to face Stiles as he opens the door and concern etches its way across his face.

“Courting?” Stiles utters the word and he knows that Derek heard him if the rigid body is anything to go by. He watches as Derek grows concerned, worried that Stiles had figured him out.

“I-“ He tries to start talking but Stiles just shakes his head.

“I’m going to make this easy on the both of us, I like you, like a lot and I can’t believe you find that shocking. The courting is nice in theory but finding dead animals on my porch isn’t but everything else was great, thank you. I don’t know exactly how to accept it but I do if that helps” And it does, it so does, because a few seconds later he’s being wrapped in a tight embrace by Derek, his strong arms wrapped around Stiles and he watches with worried green eyes for Stiles to say something, to break his heart like he’s used to but Stiles just stares up in utter wonderment at the wonderful person that he gets to call his own, well hopefully.

“You can kiss me now” He whispers but it gets silenced by soft lips against his and he sighs at the feeling, it’s amazing, the feeling of finally feeling like he belongs somewhere, he finally feels at home. Derek is careful with him, he kisses him like Stiles could break and Stiles doesn’t know how to process that but he couldn’t care less when he was being held like that, like he was loved.

“You could’ve just told me you liked me” He whispered as they pulled back and Derek shook his head.

“You deserved to be wooed” He stares up at the green eyes and he just smiles at him, hand on the side of his face.

“Well you can stop now and just keep kissing me” He tries for that angle and it seems to have worked because Derek doesn’t stop kissing him for a very long time. He never does.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mates, apparently were a real thing to worry about now, so were feral hellhounds. Stiles' day was just getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote that other chapter I wasn't so sure about and I guess I actually like writing STEREK! 
> 
> comment and kudos and all those nice things if you guys liked it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Mates, that’s what Lydia mutters almost six months later as she works through a bestiary she had acquired in some very suspicious ways. Stiles flicked his head up from his work and looks over to the redhead, cocking an eyebrow for her to go on.

“Excuse me?” He asks and she looks up at him and shakes her head.

“Mates, they’re actually a real thing apparently. Wolves have mates, like people who are perfect for them.” She speaks up, her eyes flicking up from the bestiary and back to Stiles, his eyebrows narrow at the prospect.

“And you’re telling me this, why?” He inquires and she smiles, that fond smile she gives when she things Stiles is being stupid, well more so than usual, she’s been using that smile more often since Derek and Stiles became DerekandStiles.

“Just listen to this: _Mates know they are mates when they get a feeling of protection, of being home with each other, mates tend to not spend time apart if they can help it_. _True soul bound mates are a powerful things, they are so closely bound after they complete the soul bond that they can feel each other through their bond, they pull power from each other. It has been recorded that true mates can talk through their bond.”_ Lydia reads from the bestiary and Stiles stills in his seat, his restless foot syndrome long lost in his thoughts as he thinks it over.

“You think Derek and I could be True Mates?” He asks and she shrugs but he knows that she knows that it couldn’t be anything but that. Stiles hasn’t felt something this intense in his entire life, he hasn’t felt this safe since his mom, he hasn’t felt this at peace in his entire life, Derek calmed Stiles, he made Stiles a better person by just being.

It had been a shock to his system at how great they were, how effortlessly they just fitted together, how they went from friends to boyfriends, to people who could spend hours just sitting next to each other, they didn’t even have to talk to just feel content. Derek would come over in the evenings just like before and he would watch as Stiles did his homework, going to make him coffee when Stiles groaned about a math problem one too many times, he would place the mug on the table, kissing Stiles’ head as he placed it down, muttering that he could handle anything and then Stiles would just relax, mind clearing. It had been so odd at the beginning, they had been so scared that things would change and they did, sure but then again they didn’t really, the only thing that changed was the proximity between them, the trust that could be felt between them.

“Stiles, from what you’ve told me I don’t see how it could be anything else” Lydia speaks calmly, like this doesn’t just change everything for Stiles, doesn’t change how he things about Derek and their future.

“I take it wolves mate for life” He mutters and she nods, her hand flicking the page and she picks it up, showing Stiles the picture of two wolves wrapped around each other and until that moment he hadn’t thought that he could be jealous of a picture, the two wolves wrapped around each other. Derek and Stiles would never be able to share something like that, he wasn’t a wolf and would never be, it was just something that they both had agreed on.

“You could always just talk to Derek about this” She reasons and he nods, for all that he knows this bestiary could have wrong information in it, not all bestiaries could be trusted.

They fell back into silence as Stiles turned back to his work and Lydia went back to making notes from the bestiary, updating their own archives. It stayed silent like that for almost a full hour before he heard the scratching.

“Do you?” He asks and she nods, Stiles stands up, peering through the window, finding a bloodied Derek Hale trying to scale the side of his house but he didn’t have much luck.

“Call Scott!” Stiles rushes as he storms outside, quickly making his way to the mangled figure of Derek on the grass next to his house, he watches as Derek breathes, it looks laboured and painful and he rushes to his side, hands trying to find the source of the bleeding.

“Derek, you need to stay awake” Stiles shocked himself at how truly calm he was in the situation, calculating as he made his hands rip the shirt off his boyfriends chest, finding a long gash running down from his shoulder to his other side, the wound flapping open and Stiles’ eyes widened at the sheer amount of blood that poured out of Derek. He took a deep breath before he placed his hands on Derek’s chest and tried to get the blood to stop.

“Derek, can you stay with me?” He asks worried as he looks up to Derek’s face, pain etched in his features but his eyes were on Stiles, only on Stiles.

“Stiles” He hears over the gurgling and Stiles wants to panic, wants to cry but he just knows that that isn’t what they need right now, what should be happening right now is Derek should be healing but he isn’t.

“Why aren’t you healing?” He whispers as the blood trickles over his hands no matter how hard he tries to make it stop and he watches as Derek’s hand comes to cover his own, a painful moan escaping him.

“Claws” That’s all Derek gets through before he chokes on blood and Stiles suddenly panics, he turns to watch as Scott and everyone else rush to his side, Dr Deaton just behind him and Stiles steps back as he watches Deaton work, watches him clean the cut, muttering to himself as he pours something over it, the cut hisses and sizzles before Derek goes limp, sighing. Stiles watches as the cut slowly stitches back together and he thanks whoever’s rooting for them up there for the small favour they did by saving Derek’s life.

“Isaac, Boyd help carry Derek upstairs, Stiles go with them” Scott orders, his face pale but less so than when he first saw Derek, his eyes flicker to Stiles and then to Dr Deaton. Stiles watches as Isaac and Boyd help pick up Derek, careful with the man that had once been their alpha, the carried him to Stiles’ room, placing Derek on his bed and Stiles rushes to the bathroom, wetting a towel and going back to wipe away the grime and blood, it was his only saving grace as he watched the man he loved heal, it was his only way to stay sane while the rest of the pack tried to figure out what exactly was happening.

“Dr Deaton went back to the clinic to go do some reading, says he isn’t quite sure what exactly came for Derek but he may have some idea” Lydia speaks up as she enters the room almost an hour later, Stiles looks up from where he had Derek’s hand clutched in his and watches her as she sits down on the other side of the bed.

“He says Derek should wake up soon, he had to throw in some magic herbs and stuff to eliminate the poison that made Derek bleed that much. He’ll be fine, Stiles” She tries to comfort him, watches him as he tries to not freak out too much but he was so close to losing him, so close to not having him around anymore.

“I could have lost him tonight” His voice breaks and she shakes her head at him.

“But you didn’t, he’s still alive, just a little hurt, that’s all” She points out and she’s right, Stiles knows she’s right, Derek’s breath hitches and his eyes snap open a few seconds later and Stiles takes a deep breath as Derek clutches onto his hand.

“Stiles” Derek sits up and Lydia and Stiles have to do everything in their power to push him back down onto the bed, Stiles laying down next to him on the bed and Derek almost instantly relaxes.

“You scared me there for a second, Sourwolf” He mutters and he hears that huff of a laugh, he wants to wrap himself around Derek but thinks better of it as he watches Derek flinch at the still healing cut.

“What happened back there?” Stiles ask and Derek shrugs, like he doesn’t actually remember all that much.

“I was in the preserve to go check on the house and how they were doing but when I got there something started chasing me, it was pitch black and it looked like a dog so I tried to fight it off but it’s a whole lot bigger than a normal dog and it sure as hell didn’t fight like a dog” He grumbles, hand running through Stiles’ hair and Stiles listens intently to what he had to say, trying to remember anything that could match that description.

“So a huge black dog that has poisonous claws” Lydia clarifies and Derek nods, they watch as she grabs the newest bestiary and she flicks through the pages before stopping at a page with a huge black feral hound on the page.

“That’s it” Derek clarifies and Lydia starts reading.

“ _The Haunt are dog like creatures, they are usually black. Males have two deep set red eyes and female's two dark blue eyes. They live in caves deep in mountains and can live with little food and water. Every full moon the males come down into nearby cities and towns to hunt. They have Poisonous saliva and claws that can drip with poison.”_ She stops there and frowns at the passage.

“It isn’t a full moon, the full moon isn’t for two more weeks” Derek points out and that’s where things get complicated, Lydia leaves to go talk to the rest of the pack, leaving Derek and Stiles to their own devices.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again” Stiles wants to hit him but thinks better of it, sighing when those green eyes just watch him.

“I didn’t mean to get chased by a feral demon hound” Derek tries and Stiles laughs, shaking his head at him, fingers tapping against Derek’s side.

“Sourwolf only you would ever get chased down by a feral demon dog and still live to tell the tale”

“I have something to live for, that’s the thing” Derek watches Stiles with an intensity that he isn’t used to and he blushes at the attention, his cheeks splotching red as the blood runs to his cheeks.

“That was cheesy and you know it” Stiles points out and Derek laughs, it’s something that he’s been doing a lot more often since he and Stiles started their relationship. Stiles was maddening and could drive Derek mad at what he did sometimes but other times he couldn’t deny how truly head over heels he was for the freckled boy with the dishevelled black hair.

\--

“After talking to Deaton we confirmed that it is in fact The Haunt. They’re dog looking demon creatures but their relatively easy to kill compared to what we’ve been up against. A good beheading is the way to go so when we go fight this thing, I need Kira to chop it’s head off and then we bury the head and the body in separate locations. Precautions, the saliva and claws are poisonous and it’s huge, like three times a bear sized so we need to be quick and efficient when fighting it” Lydia does the low down on their newest opponent, she’s right when she says that they’ve fought worse things but this still wasn’t the easiest thing to beat.

“Okay, then we set out tonight at twelve, that’s the time it’ll be out in the preserve” Scott orders and the pack scatters to go get ready, Stiles stays put on Derek’s couch, leaning against the wolf as he watches his friends get ready to fight what essentially is a feral dog.

“Hellhounds and The Haunt aren’t all that different, are they?” He asks and Derek shrugs, his hand was once again rubbing at Stiles’ scalp, blunt fingers scratching behind his ear.

“The Haunt are hellhounds that went feral” Lydia explains as she passes them and Stiles nods, turning to look at Derek who doesn’t seem all that impressed with that piece of information.

“What do I have to do to keep you out of that fight?” Derek asks, he knows it’s futile, Stiles was going with them even if they tried to stop him.

“Tie me up” He whispers seductively and Derek chokes on his own spit before throwing him an unimpressed look.

“Later” He can’t decide if Derek is joking along with him or if he’s serious and Stiles would so like to find out.

\--

The Haunt takes some time to find but when they do they find that there are two of them and things get a little more complicated for the pack but not too much when they have a sword yielding BAMF that takes them down in one huge swoop of her sword. It’s easier than they anticipate and while they bury the bodies on separate sides of the preserve and Beacon Hills they can’t help but wonder when the other boot was going to drop.

“That felt too easy” Stiles whispers to Derek as they dig the grave for the head of the female Haunt and Derek nods.

“They went down quickly because we’re just such a strong pack now. Not a lot of packs are this efficient and ready to fight like ours, Stiles” Derek explains and Stiles believes him, if the Haunts had showed up a year or two ago they would have been a much bigger problem but feral hellhounds weren’t exactly that hard to fight off when you had your own badass shifting wolf.

\--

“Lydia read something funny in the bestiary” Stiles starts, he isn’t sure how to start this conversation with Derek and he could so be wrong but it had been bothering for so long that he just needed to know.

“What did she read?” Derek asks, he looked up from his book and Stiles tries to relax but the nerves are getting the best of him so he takes a huge calming breath before he tries to speak again.

“She read about True Mates, I’m just curious is that’s a thing, you know, a real thing for werewolves” Derek grows rigid and for a long time he just stares at Stiles before getting up from the couch and closing the little distance between the two of them.

“My mom and dad were True Mates, it’s something that doesn’t happen a lot, wolves get born with a like a list of people they could be mated with but True Mates are when a bond so strong exists between them that it’s almost palpable, they feel each other and they can even talk to each other through the bond. Mates are like getting married for werewolves” Derek explains, his hand wrapping around Stiles’ and he tries to calm his breath with the way that Derek looks at him.

“Are we?” He’s afraid of the answer and Derek looks to be too.

“Do you really want to know?” Derek answers his question with his own and Stiles nods.

“I’d like to think we are, you aren’t a wolf so I can’t be sure because we don’t feel the bond between wolves and humans as strongly but I know when you’re close or when you’re scared, I can feel it when you’re happy and I’ve felt that even before we started going out, that’s the main reason I started courting you, because I could feel you.”

“I feel you too sometimes, not as strongly but I really do”

“If you were a wolf you’d feel it a lot stronger but you aren’t and I’m okay with that”

“But does this mean we’re mated?” Stiles asks and Derek smiles at him, lifting Stiles’ hand, kissing his fingertips.

“Not yet, we haven’t done the mating ceremony and I don’t see that happening in the near future. You have college to go to and I am not getting werewolf married to an eighteen year old” Derek had grown out of his shell and Stiles laughed out loud at that.

“So we’re werewolf engaged?” He asks and Derek laughs but nods.

“Something like that, when the time comes closer I’ll tell you all about it but up until then can you just enjoy this?” Derek asks and Stiles peers into the green eyes that he has grown to love so much, he looks down at their conjoined hands and smiles up at Derek.

“Sure Sourwolf, but I expect a kickass werewolf honeymoon” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles goes to university things change, things get a little bit complicated but they all just make it work.

“You’re serious?” Derek stared perplexed at the letter in his hand, reading over the words once again.

“It’s really not that far away from here and I’d get to see you every weekend, Stanford is closer than you would think” Stiles pointed out and Derek just stared at the letter again before looking up at the bright smile that was spreading across Stiles’ face.

“You said you’re going to BHU?” Don’t get Derek wrong, he’s super proud of Stiles, he watched the guy study for the SATs like a man on a mission, he got great scores, the highest after Lydia. But Stiles going to Stanford meant that they wouldn’t be able to see each other as often as they’d like, well as often as Derek would have liked.

“I would have gone to BHU if I didn’t get into Stanford, Lydia is coming with me, we’re thinking of getting a place together there” Stiles was excited, Derek knew it, Stanford was his mom’s alma mater, he would be going to the school his mom went to and that was the main reason he even tried to apply to Stanford.

“If you’re sure, I’m happy for you, it’s your dream school after all” Derek pumped ever ounce of happiness that he could muster into his voice, hoping that it would be good enough and if the smile on Stiles’ face was anything to go by, it definitely was.

“You’ll be fine in the week without me?” Stiles asked, standing closer to Derek, placing his hands on his shoulders, his whiskey coloured eyes staring in to Derek’s green ones.

“I’ll just suffer in silence without my moon and stars here” Stiles shook his head at him.

“Your Game Of Thrones privileges have been revoked”

“You can’t do that”

“I just did” Derek watched as the defiance piled together in Stiles, his shoulders stiffening and eyes hardening and he couldn’t understand how such an amazing person chose Derek over everyone in the whole world. Stiles really could have anyone with his charming personality and strong jaw and adorable nose, his smile taunting and wonderful when they would kiss and he would focus it on Derek.

\--

“Have you been sleeping?” Derek asks a few months later. Stiles had been up at Stanford for little over three months and he was flourishing, he complained to Derek about the work load and the fact that Derek wasn’t always close for cuddles but other than that he was going crazy with how great it really was. Stiles was cut out to be an Ivy League student and Forensic Sciences were just the thing to keep Stiles busy enough that he didn’t have time to dabble in the Supernatural world, he was safe there, a lot safer there than what he would be in Beacon Hills.

“I’ve been having nightmares again” Derek frowned, Stiles hasn’t had nightmares in almost six months, the nogitsune had left it’s scars but the nightmares had stopped and Stiles had finally gotten a sleep pattern that didn’t leave him with huge black rings under his eyes.

Derek had been worried when Stiles stepped through the loft door just to drop onto the couch in front of the TV, cuddling up into Derek so that his head rested on his chest and his eyes had fallen shut a few seconds later.

“About what?” Derek knew that Stiles didn’t like talking about the nightmares but after dating for so long and after sharing so many things, talking about nightmares didn’t breach the no-talk zone.

“It’s always the same thing, it’s me running through the preserve and when I turn around I keep seeing Peter in that alpha shift, and Kate and Jennifer and then it’s me but I know it’s the nogitsune and no matter how hard and fast I run, they always catch me.” That’s a new nightmare, definitely something that wasn’t sounding good to Derek.

“Maybe it’s just the stress of the new place and adjusting to everything, it won’t last long” Derek kissed Stiles’ head, running a hand through the soft hair, his hand catching the spot just behind Stiles’ ear that he knows turns Stiles into a pool of jelly.

“I don’t have them here when I’m with you” Stiles pointed out and Derek watched him, Stiles’ eyes closed and his hand was wrapped around the edge of Derek’s shirt. “You make me feel safe” Stiles whispered and suddenly he was asleep, Derek didn’t like it that Stiles was always just so tired when he came to visit. Stiles had kept his promise and every Friday after classes he and Lydia jumped into the car and made the hour and a half trek to Beacon Hills to spend the weekend with the pack and their loved ones. Lydia usually spent the weekend with Jordan or the pack and her mom and Stiles did much of the same, spending the time he could with Derek, wrapped in each other.

Derek watched TV as Stiles slept and he wasn’t shocked when Stiles slept for almost six hours straight before he finally got up again.

“You’re like the best pillow, muscles are great for sleeping on” Stiles smiled up at Derek and he shook his head, leaning down and kissing Stiles, Stiles sighed into the kiss and pulled Derek closer.

“I’ve missed you so much” He whispers as they pull away and Derek sees the way Stiles looks at him and he hopes he’s the only one who ever gets that look.

“You almost have break and then we can spend every day here”

“Well we are werewolf engaged and need to plan our werewolf wedding” Derek laughed, shaking his head at Stiles, leaning down again and placing yet another kiss on Stiles’ nose.

“Mating isn’t really like a wedding” Derek pointed out and Stiles stared up at Derek.

“Then what is it really like?”

“True mates mate when they are ready, if you’d have been a wolf we would get mated on the night of a full moon and we’d spend it together”

“How do we get mated exactly?”

“Wolves claim by a bite, as a beta I would just bite you, right here” He runs his finger over Stiles juncture where his neck and shoulder meet, where the flesh is soft and Stiles has two little moles speckles right where Derek has wanted to place the mating bite.

“But wouldn’t that like turn the person if the mates were like an alpha and a human, like Scott and Alli?”

“The mating mark is different to that of the bite that turns you, the spot we place the bite for some reason doesn’t make the change take, it’s been like that for thousands of years”

“Werewolves are weird” Stiles muttered and Derek couldn’t help but agree with him.

“Besides, we aren’t getting mated until you at least finish at Stanford, with us being mated would mean the distance would be pretty damn painful and I am not moving in with you and Lydia”

“Sourwolf making all of the important decisions, as always. Anyway, do you want some coffee?” Easy as that.

\--

“Stiles, you need to get some sleep” Lydia grumbled as she stared up from her laptop where she was working on a paper and Stiles groaned, he was sprawled out on their couch, shaking his head.

“If I sleep I get those nightmares and I can’t seem to get out of them and when I do wake up I can’t move” Stiles explained and Lydia frowned at him, her eyes shifting from Stiles to her laptop and she suddenly clicked away on the laptop.

“So it’s a recurring nightmare and you are experiencing sleep paralysis” She asks and he nods, she types away before frowning at her screen.

“Do you still have the mountain ash around your bed?” She asks again and he nods, being so used to supernatural things trying to hurt them, the apartment is a lot safer than any normal apartment, they had taken every possible precaution they could make while not raising any eyebrows when they had friends visit them.

“Are you sure?” She asks and he sighs, getting up and going to check, he frowns when he finds that the seal had been broken and he looks around at the circle that had been strewn around his bed, if the circle had been broken he would have been susceptible to anything that wanted to hurt it.

“It’s been broken” He shouts to Lydia and he waits for her to join him in the room, they both look closely at the circle, the little line separating the circle could easily be missed if they didn’t know to look for it.

“Okay, that’s weird, I didn’t break it and you didn’t, maybe someone broke it without realising, just seal it back and if the nightmares keep going on it’s your head but if they stop we need to figure out what the hell that could have been” He nods as he summons his belief, his spark, and he thinks to the circle, imagining it back into its previous state and when he opens his eyes he finds that the circle is once again complete.

“Still freaky when you do that” Lydia mutters but Stiles tries to play it off so that he doesn’t feel too odd that he can make things appear out of thin air.

“Yeah, coming from the banshee” Lydia hits him in the shoulder but they leave the room and go back to their previous positions, Stiles tries to take a nap and succeeds for about an hour before the nightmares start up again.

\--

“Lyds, have you slept?” He asks the next morning, he didn’t get much sleep himself but he couldn’t understand why Lydia hadn’t woken up to her fabulous self.

“No, had nightmares all night long” She groans, pouring herself a big mug of coffee, sighing when she takes a long sip of the hot beverage.

“We need to figure out what’s going on” Stiles points out and she agrees whole heartedly with him but they forget about doing anything as they both head out to their classes and fall into their beds too tired to try and figure out what the hell is going on with them.

\--

“Deaton says it could be a Nightmare monster, think of like an Incubus but it isn’t after the sexual part, it grows with the amount of nightmares it can create” Allison explains to them through the laptop screen. Lydia and Stiles had given up on sleeping all together when the nightmares had grown to be too much but they couldn’t function on the small amount of sleep they could get.

“How do we make it stop?” Lydia asks the important questions in life.

“You wait so that we can make it to you” Scott speaks up and Stiles groans, it was Monday, they can’t wait until the weekend for the rest of the pack to get here but they didn’t know what they would be taking on.

“But until then, try to go sleep somewhere else, Deaton says it manifests in one location and doesn’t leave it”

“Great so we bought an apartment with a nightmare ghost in it” Stiles mumbles and Lydia sighs next to him.

“We’ll do more research on how to fight this thing and then we’ll come to you guys this weekend.” Isaac speaks up and they smile in thanks.

“Stiles, I’m coming through today” Derek speaks up, finally saying something and Stiles shakes his head.

“Derek we’ll be fine, you really don’t need to come through” Stiles tries to stop him but he knows he won’t win.

“It’ll make me feel better” Derek gives Stiles and he nods, knowing he lost that fight; Derek would really be there later in the day.

\--

“Okay, please repeat that” Stiles looks shocked at the pack, they are all gathered in the hotel room where Derek and Stiles had spent the week and Scott had just started the plan of action.

“We need you to go to sleep in the apartment and then when you start having a nightmare Allison will manifest it and she’ll throw that weird mix Deaton made and that should send it back to where it came from”

“You said it should send it back, what if that doesn’t work?” Stiles asks and Derek tightens his grip on Stiles, worried for what could go wrong.

“If that doesn’t work we kill it with our bare hands”

\--

Easier said than done.

\--

Everything goes to shit the moment the Nightmare Monster get’s manifested, Allison screams when the monster appears, it’s huge and it has it’s talons in Stiles’ chest, deep etched and it seems to be a really bad idea to try and remove them from Stiles.

“Throw it!” Scott shouts and she grabs the jar of herbs and watches in horror as the monster hisses but he doesn’t leave, she watches as the talons rip at Stiles’ chest, she hears his shout of pain and then everything just turns into chaos.

The wolves run into the room, all of them trying to get to the monster but more importantly to Stiles who is currently bleeding out on the bed. The fight takes almost too long but the pack works together to get the monster off of Stiles. Kira gets her sword into the monster’s neck and Jordan heats it with his fire, getting it to melt through the monster, the wolves tear the monster apart and once the head is severed it disappears with a huge burn mark left over on the floor.

“Stiles!” Derek runs to the bleeding boy, his hands trying to stitch the shreds together, to get them to stop bleeding but nothing seems to be working and he can hear his pulse slowing and breathing turn laboured.

“We need to get him to the hospital” Erica shouts but they all know it’s too late. Derek turns to Scott, eyes pleading.

“Turn him, it’s the only way he’ll survive” He rushes, pulling Scott closer and the alpha nods, pulling Stiles arm up and bites into him, red eyes gleaming. After that they all try to get Stiles to stop bleeding, Allison, Lydia and Erica systematically work to get the bleeding to stop, Allison stitching the wounds back together and Derek watches with bated breath, his eyes never leaving Stiles and ears only focused on his heart and breathing.

\--

It takes almost ten hours for Stiles to wake up. The bleeding had stopped an hour after bite had been given and they all had sighed a happy, relieved sigh when they saw the cut stitching itself back together again.

Derek watched as Stiles groaned, eyes opening and Derek stood above him, making sure that Stiles was okay, eyes scanning his face.

“Sourwolf, you’re crowding me” He grumbled and Derek wanted to kiss him, wanted to shout out in pure happiness that Stiles had survived the bite and those ripped open wounds. He watched as Stiles turned his gaze away from Derek to his chest where the only thing remaining was faint red marks, the bite mark had been covered with gauze but he watched as Stiles lifted his hand and peeled back the gauze, eyes widening as he took in the bite mark.

“You turned me” Eyes accusing as he looked up at Derek and his blood ran cold in his veins.

“We had to, you were dying, there was so much blood and we couldn’t get it to stop and I had to make a decision, let you die or we turn you and you live” Stiles stayed quiet for a long time, Derek’s gaze never leaving the boy, his eyes trying to make out what Stiles was thinking.

“We don’t know what I could shift into, I could shift into a kanima” Stiles whispered but Derek knew Stiles would never, he knew who he was, he didn’t have any leftover things that could shift the change.

“You won’t, you’ll be a wolf, just like me” Derek spoke and Stiles stared up at him, face worried.

“You can’t know that” Stiles spoke again and Derek finally took Stiles into his arms and kissed his forehead.

“You are anything but evil, you won’t shift into anything evil.”

\--

“That’s a fox” Derek whispered to himself as he peered down at the abnormally large fox in his living room. The fox yipped at him and Derek watched in awe as the fox shifted to Stiles.

“A werefox to be exact” Stiles spoke up, Derek just watched in shock at his boyfriend.

“But you were bitten by a werewolf, you shouldn’t be shifting into a fox” Derek tried to reason and Stiles shrugged.

“Apparently if your spirit is strong enough you shift into the animal that best describes your spirit. I went and saw Deaton and he thinks it has to do with the nogitsune being a fox spirit and that it could have left some things behind that would result in me taking the form. The full shift is something that came with it too.” Derek looks at his boyfriend, looks at how happy is and how at home he seems in his skin, how relaxed his posture is and he walks over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning down a little so that their foreheads leaned against each other.

“You’re a beautiful fox” He whispers and he watches the red rush to Stiles’ cheeks and he kisses them both.

“You still want to be mated to me?” Stiles asks, scared and Derek can hear the fast patter of his heart beat.

“Do you know how rare it is to find a werefox, and here you are, my mate, a werefox. Stiles, I love you and nothing will ever change that”

“That was cheesy” Derek groans as Stiles’ gets that shit eating grin on his face and how could he ever not see a fox when he looked at Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! Thank you so much for reading this horrible fic I threw together without any actual plot but in any case, I hope you like it!

Stiles took to the bite like no other, it was like he finally fit in his skin, like he finally knew how he fit in, how he worked. Stiles had control from day one and Derek watched in awe as his mate just flourished under the new supernatural power.

“You’re my anchor” Stiles whispered a few months after he had been turned and Derek had asked him how he had kept the control, how he could control his shift so perfectly.

“You’re my anchor” Derek replied and the mate thing just made more sense when they had ever expected it to. When Stiles finally relaxed and went back to normal he could feel the bond between him and Derek, he could feel the bond pulling when Derek was in Beacon Hills and he was at Stanford. He could how Derek felt and he always, always knew when Derek was in trouble or hurt. They weren’t even bonded, mated, yet and here they were, a force to be reckoned with. A perfect pair that could kick ass like no other.

\--

“I don’t see why you guys keep putting off the bonding” Erica pointed out one summer afternoon, the whole pack had the day to themselves at Lydia’s pool. Erica had watched with a fond smile as Stiles and Derek interacted, the fox and the wolf playing around each other in their shifted forms.

“We’re waiting for when I’m done at Stanford, it’ll be too hard being mated but so far apart from each other” Stiles explained, and they all had heard the explanation, they all knew why Derek wouldn’t let them bond.

“Derek could just get a place close to Stanford and you guys could get bonded, that way everyone wins” Erica tried again and Derek shook his head at her.

“Everything is here, in any case, by the time Stiles is finished at Stanford he can move in with me on the preserve” Derek spoke up and Stiles turned to look at the man.

“I am not moving in with you into that house” No offense to the Hale house but he just not see the point of living in a burnt down house, they could live in the loft if they really needed to.

“Stiles, I’m rebuilding the house, a pack house is something that we all need, the pack will be growing and we can’t all just keep getting together at the loft, puppy piles are a lot more fun if there’s room for everyone” Derek explained, he watched in amusement as Stiles took in everything he had said, a bright smile painting across his face.

“The pack house?” Stiles asks and Derek nods.

“Yeah, our house and then the pack house. You can be den mother like you’ve wanted”

“I do not want to be den mother, that’s the alpha mate’s job” Stiles balked at the suggestion and the pack laughed.

“Stiles, I am not motherly, you are pack mother.” Allison spoke up from the pool and he narrowed his eyes at the dimpled girl, her curls sticking onto her face and Scott was looking at her like she dropped from heaven itself.

“Everyone has their roles in the pack and Stiles, you are den mother. You take good care of all of us” Lydia dropped a kiss to his head and he narrowed his eyes at the traitor.

“I am not den mother” He grumbled and Derek laughed, kissing him quickly and Stiles grew plaint at Derek’s touch, his limps growing heavy as Derek pulled him closer. They jumped apart as the whole pack started splashing them, Derek growling at them.

“That was getting a lot more heated, there’s children around” Erica explained and they frowned.

“I AM NOT A KID!” Liam shouted from the other side of the pool and they laughed, being the youngest member of the pack instantly made him the baby of the pack and definitely made him susceptible to any kid jokes.

“Whatever you say baby” Kira patted his head and he glowered at her.

Stiles could guess that he was very lucky, that he could never replace the people around him, that he could always count on them to have his back and he knew he would always help them in any way he could and with being a werefox he could help a lot better now than he could before. He watched the people he loved interact on the summer afternoon and he couldn’t help but be so thankful that he had them in his life.

\--

“I didn’t sign up for Twilight” Stiles shouted as he ran through the preserve, he and Derek were busy getting undressed as they ran, trying to get naked so that they could shift and outrun the fast bastards.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted and he laughed as he tumbled over, trying to get his pants of mid stride, as he fell the shift took over and his large fox tumbled before righting its self and picked up its stride.

“Show off” Derek laughed but he gave a leap and his wolf jumped out too, the wolf was large too but with the fox being such a small animal naturally the shift had to compensate for the small size so it made the fox a very large version of the animal.

They leapt through the preserve, trying to outrun the bloodthirsty vampires that were on their tails and Stiles yipped when one of them almost got a hold of him but he finally pushed and the fox sprinted away at full speed, he was done with the vampires.

But the vampires took the bait, all of them following Stiles and Derek into the trap, the pack laying wake with the world’s biggest UV lamp convention in their arsenal, the lights already there and set up as Stiles and Derek ran into the opening and the vampires joined them there, their eyes full of hunger and Stiles slowly shifted back into his human form.

“Bye bye” He waved and suddenly the lamps were on and the vampires hissed as they burned from the UV lamps, the light too bright.

“Shine bright like a diamond” Erica sang at the back and the pack laughed loudly, Stiles turned to face Derek and the man was still shifted and Stiles suddenly remembered that he was in fact naked in front of everyone.

“Sorry guys!” He shouted, shifting back to his fox form, necking at Derek who returned the gesture. Vampires were easy to beat, especially if you had a very resourceful pack to help you beat them.

\--

“I’m so tired of waiting” Stiles whispers a few hours later, Derek shifted in the bed and faced Stiles, eyebrows furrowed as he waited for Stiles to go on.

“I want to be yours and I want you to be mine, I want everyone to know that we belong together” Derek shifted again and his eyes ran over Stiles’ face.

“You need to be sure, I don’t want to get mated and then you decide we’re not it for each other”

“You’ve been it for me since the day we met, I haven’t thought of anyone else ever since and I can’t imagine my life without you”

“You have to be sure, really truly sure. If we do this you can’t back out”

“Well you can’t either.” Stiles pointed out and Derek shook his head at him.

“I can’t not be with you, I haven’t felt like this my entire life, you make me feel whole and like I could just be the person that you need” Derek didn’t always like to talk about his feelings but when it came to Stiles and their bond, he spoke what he felt.

“I love you and I’ll forever love you. After everything that we’ve been through together, I can’t imagine my life without you in it, I can’t wait to spend the rest of it with you” Stiles watched as Derek thought through it and then suddenly he had the werewolf on top of him, his lips covering his own. Stiles sighed into the kiss, feeling Derek’s hands running down his waist, tugging at the underwear he was wearing and Stiles pulled away long enough to get rid of the fabric and they fell back together again.

It wasn’t the first time they would be having sex but this time just felt different, this time it felt like this just shifted inside them, he never felt so whole as when Derek slowly slid into him, he felt like he was coming home as Derek slowly slid in and out of him, his breath in his ear and his arms wrapped around him, he gasped as he felt Derek still.

“I love you” Derek gasps out as he stills, his eyes glowing that vibrant blue before he buries his teeth into Stiles, in between where his neck and shoulder meet and Stiles feels the bond solidifying, he feels Derek, all of him. When he pulls back Stiles is so overwhelmed that he sinks his own teeth into Derek, claiming him as his own, as his mate and Derek’s heart sputters in his chest.

A good half an hour later Stiles sits up and smiles at Derek, smile giddy and full of happiness.

“We’re True Mates” He states it like he can’t be more excited for them and Derek laughs, pulling Stiles back down to kiss him, he kisses down to the already healing bite mark and places yet another kiss there.

“Yes, we are”

\--

“You’re totally pack mom” Malia laughs almost two years later. She laughs as Stiles just growls at her but with a little baby girl on his hip as he makes breakfast he can’t really deny it.

“Just take my wonderful god daughter away from me so that I can finish breakfast” Stiles hands over little Tori to Malia who pulls faces at the baby and Stiles turns back to the pancakes he was making. The morning is quiet as he slowly hears people come into the kitchen, all of them waiting for the breakfast to be done.

“Morning” Derek kisses the side of his head as he grabs a cup of coffee and Stiles smiles at his mate, his eyes spotting the faded mark in his neck that shows everyone that Stiles and Derek are StilesandDerek.

“Okay, food’s done!” He shouts as he places the three plates full of pancakes onto the counter and people start piling their plates full. Derek leans on the counter next to the stove where Stiles is standing and he smiles at the usual pack shenanigans.

Derek had been right about the bond hurting them when they were so far away from each other so they did finally get a place together at Stanford while Stiles finished his degree in Forensic Sciences but as soon as he was done they had moved into the Hale house on the preserve, the house growing to be the pack house as the pack grew in size.

Stiles watched as Allison fed little Tori, Scott keeping an eye on them both, Tori had been a little of an accident but being the first baby in the pack and the first alpha kid, she was spoiled rotten. Stiles smiled as he watched Erica crankily spoke to Boyd, him handing her a plate full of food and she smiled at him, he kissed her temple before following her out to the dining area. Lydia and Jordan waited back as the rest of the group got their food, Lydia leaning against him and Jordan slowly running his hand through her hair, she smiled up at him and he kissed her slowly, mating for a Banshee and a Phoenix didn’t happen normally but the way those two made it happen left everyone kind of jealous, well except for Stiles because he had Derek and you couldn’t really deny that Derek was the best mate for him.

Stiles watched as Liam bickered with Isaac, Malia shaking her head before pulling Isaac away from Liam and Kira just slapped Liam upside the head, shaking her head at him and the boys apologized to their girlfriends. The pack had grown but they were still pack and Stiles couldn’t be happier for their new additions like Danny and Ethan and a few other odd characters but he didn’t mind one bit.

“You’re so den mother” Derek chuckles next to him and Stiles just shakes his head at Derek, picking up the salt and pouring it into his coffee.

“Try that again” Stiles laughed at the look Derek threw him but he leaned over and kissed him quickly.

“I still love you” Derek sighed and Stiles sighed, leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“After everything?”

“Of course”

 


End file.
